Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Nepeta wants to tell Karkat how she feels for him but soon finds that they may be seperated forever and takes her fate into her own hands. Warning:suicide and mentions of self-harm


Okay so I couldnt sleep and had this song stuck in my head, so this happened. I cried a lot while writting it

Homestuck is Hussies

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Nepeta sat on the horn pile, thinking about Karkat, and hoping that one day, he might look at her and feel as red as she does for him. She hopped off of the horn pile, making several of the horns make loud honks, creating haunting echoes in the empty hallways. Everyone else was sleeping, but Nepeta had a bad feeling in her stomach that was making it hard for her to sleep. So, she stayed up. She prowled down one of the hallways, going towards Karkat's respite block.

_You make me happy when skys are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away_

Finally, she had gathered enough courage to tell him her feelings to tell him how she felt, and just the thought of Karkat feeling red for her made her giddy. She stood in front of Karkat's door, raising her hand to knock, when she heard a pained noise come from behind the door. She stopped, her ears pulling backwards, as she realized the sounds, and the whimpering that followed i suit, had come from Karkat.

_The other night dear as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms_

Nepeta pushed the door open slightly, just a crack, and saw Gamzee on his knees, in front of a body that smelled of blood, candy red blood. Gamzee's shoulders were shaking, as if he were sobbing quietly. Nepeta ran in and shoved Gamzee to the side, seeing a shirtless Karkat who had scars all over his body. His wrists were cut and bleeding, fast enough that there was already a large puddle under his arms. "Karkitty? Karkitty, look at me." And he did with the last of his energy, with his smoky grey eyes that were filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry N-Nepeta, I-I've ma-ade a v-very big-g mist-take, a-and I'm so s-sorry." She kneeled down so that she could get closer to him, sobbing into his bare neck. "Karkitty! I love you, purrlease, don't die," she said and started to choke on her sobs. "I-It's gonna be okay, y-you're gonna be okay, because I l-love yo-" Before he could finish, he closed his eyes and his chest lowered, but didn't rise anymore. "KARKITTY! Please," She sobbed for a few more minutes into Karkats neck before turning to Gamzee, who had royal purple tears streaming down his face, wiping off his clown makeup."Gamzee, did you make him do this?" "No Nepsis, he did it on his own, said that it was all too much for him, that he couldn't live in a world where all of his friends were dying." "B-but, h-he wouldn't h-have l-left me, he s-said that h-he l-loved m-" As she was talking Gamzee got up and walked towards the door. Nepeta looked at his back as he stopped at the doorway and said, "The others won't believe me, or you, when either of us say that I didn't do this. I have to go hide before they wake up." Nepeta nodded her head and turned back to the lifeless body in her arms.

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried_

She sat there, just holding his body in her arms, for hours before she finally got up. She picked up his body and carried him out to the horn pile, laying him at the base of it. For a few more minute, she kneeled next to his body and held his hand, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She had tried kissing him to bring him back to life , but he never woke up, and so the only way that she could be with him, was to die as well. She had seen Equious die, and now she had seen the troll that she loved die, she had held him in her arms as he tried to tell her that he loved her before he died. Now, she didn't have anyone left to live for. _Now's my chance, _she thought, _before everyone is awake._ She went to her respite block and found some rope in a cabinet. A little to the side of where the horn pile was, there was a beam on the ceiling and Nepeta tossed the rope so that it went up and over the beam, half the rope on one side, half the rope on the other side. Then she tied it so that it would stay, created a noose out of the remaining rope, and gave Karkat's dead body one last kiss before she stood at the top of the horn pile, being careful not to make them honk loudly, and put the noose around her neck. She slipped off of the edge of the pile and let her small body do as gravity wanted. She let it pull her down, let it snap her neck after she had been kicking for a few minutes. At first it had hurt, but then it all turned to darkness as one last olive tinted tear slipped down her soft cheek.


End file.
